Anything, For Us
by DeliciousNewYork
Summary: How far will Ginny go to stay with Draco? Would she kill for him? DG HG
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

Genre: Romance, adventure

Rating: T

Anything, For Us

By: DeliciousNewYork

Lately it was hard to be with him, things were more complicated now than ever. She had broken up with Harry so recently, it had been hard, and then there he was. Creeping back into her life like a disease she couldn't shake, something there was no cure for.

"I can't sneak out to see you anymore, it's too dangerous." He had been so angry clenching his teeth and staring at her.

He didn't say anything for a long time, just looked at her as if asking with his eyes, "Then we're over?" Finally he just turned and started walking away.

"Wait!" Ginny Weasley hissed running after him and grabbing his arm to try and slow him, he wrenched it away and kept walking with a determined air about him.

"This isn't over." He said looking back at her as he walked. "We both know it's not over, so maybe you should quit lying to yourself."

Part of Ginny was upset by the comment but mostly she was just confused. From the start he had told her how replaceable she was. She was pureblood, so was he, and that was the only reason he aloud himself to even associate with her. Now, all of the sudden he had feelings beyond a general lust? Beyond the need to have an escape from all the fighting?

"I thought _this_ wasn't important to you," Ginny responded.

"You aren't, _this_ is," Malfoy snapped, still walking away, Ginny scampered behind him trying to keep up with his long stride.

"That doesn't make sense," She said, frustrated. At that he came to a sudden stop turning quickly on her, fire in his eyes.

"I killed for you, you little bitch, don't you even see that?" Malfoy yelled holding out his hands, it was then Ginny saw that they stained with dark, dried blood. Ginny gasped jumping back, away from Draco, gawking at his hands.

"How?" She asked in a high-pitched voice.

"They sent someone to follow me, he cornered me and took my wand…" He trailed off looking sick. "So I ran and when he caught me I used this…" He pulled a small dagger out of his pocket, it was just as stained as his hands. "He stunned me a few times but I was just… so angry… I just kept going…" Ginny was crying softly.

"Who was it?" Ginny asked in the smallest of voices. Draco raised his eyebrows; losing any concern or emotion, back to that snarky sarcastic boy she had grown up hating.

"My father," He smiled when he said it, his tone sent shivers down Ginny's spine.

"Draco, I'm sorry I-"

"I'm not," He said bluntly, "It just means I have some evidence I need to place."

"Evidence?"

"Obviously, I have to make this look like someone else's work, and, you're going to help me." Draco said snaking an arm around her back and holding her to him.

"How?"

"It has to be someone from your side that did it," He said casually. "So, you'll have to snatch me Potter's wand and maybe a few other things…"

"Harry? We can't frame Harry!" Ginny shouted, perplexed.

"Can't we?" Draco asked with a dangerous smile.

"The-they might try and hurt him if-" Ginny started slowly, terrified.

"We're already trying to kill him, who cares if he gets rid of one of our own in the process, we're not really changing anything." Draco explained, matter-of-factly. "I did this for us Ginny, can't you see that?" She nodded slowly. "So you have to do this for me."

"Ok," Ginny said in a voice just above a whisper. "For us."

* * *

Like, Hate? Give me some feedback! 


	2. I'll Steal For You

Disclaimer: Still own nothing

* * *

**Chapter 2: I'll Steal For You**

Ginny held a hand to her mouth feeling her cheeks redden at their warmth. It was amazing how Draco could do that to her. Take her from one state of mind to another, entirely. He had kissed her hard on the mouth before leaving and as much as she had wanted him to leave when he had first gotten there, as usual as she watched him disappear into the darkness, she wished he would stay with her.

"In another world," She sighed to herself shaking her head as she scampered back inside.

"Where were you?" Harry asked upon her entrance, he was standing directly in front of the door as if just about to go outside himself.

"Uh, I just needed some air," Ginny lied her face burning red. "Why?"

"I was looking for you," Harry said softly.

"Oh," She didn't really know how to reply to that. Since they had broken up Harry hadn't seemed interested to even be in the same room as Ginny was, let alone have an actual conversation with her. He looked nervous standing there in front of her, staring at his feet. She smiled looking at the worn, plaid, pajama pants her mother had made him for Christmas the year before. She remembered curling up beside him and falling asleep with the soft fabric against her bare legs, "What about?"

"Um, nothing really, I guess, I just, um, Ron and Hermione are already asleep, and I can't sleep, so I was hoping maybe we could talk a bit, if you're not too busy."

"No, of course not," Ginny said walking towards the sofa near the fire place. She motioned for him to follow.

"You shouldn't go outside alone at night like that," Harry said sitting next to her, and making sure to leave a good foot long gap between them.

"Why not?" Ginny asked, raising an eyebrow, "Because then you won't be able to find me for midnight chatting sessions?" Harry grinned and the stiffness of the situation began to melt away.

"It's just dangerous, you know, I worry about you," He said shyly.

"You shouldn't, I'm a big girl, I can handle myself-"

"But if something were to happen to you, you know I'd feel responsible… I hate that I've made you a target just by.." He trailed off.

"Just by what?" Ginny asked slowly.

"Just by, _caring_ about you." Both of them flushed at this looking immediately away from each other.

"Well, that's part of the reason we broke up, isn't it? For my safety," Ginny said matter-of-factly.

"Sometimes I wonder if that's a good reason…" Harry murmured slowly… Ginny's eyes widened and she knew she had to leave, she had to leave before things got more complicated than they already were.

"Well, I'm really tired," She blurted out suddenly. Harry seemed to snap back into an overly stiff and polite mode, the intimacy of the conversation lost.

"You are?" He asked obviously disappointed. Ginny sighed guiltily.

"I can stay up for a bit longer if you'd li-"

"No, no, it's ok, go on to sleep, I'm sorry I kept you up." He said, embarrassed.

"That's ok… It was nice talking to you.. Even if it was just for a moment…" Ginny muttered smiling awkwardly. Harry nodded sighing and turning his back to her as she walked off.

"Just get over her," she heard him mutter under his breath to himself as she started up the stairs. Ginny's stomach dropped as she heard it and as she held up the wand she had snagged from his pocket while they were sitting together she had a conflict of emotions. Maybe it could still work between her and Harry… She would never have a chance of it working with her and Draco… Maybe she should- a vision of Draco being murdered by death eaters for the killing of Lucius popped into her mind and she knew what she had to do.

She slid the wand back into her pocket and continued up the staircase to her bedroom. Draco would be coming the next evening, and he'd have what he needed.

* * *

Like? Hate? it only takes five seconds to REVIEW! And it would be greatly appreciated. 


	3. I'll Keep Secrets For You

Disclaimer: I still don't own a thing, and for further reference, since friend mentioned that this plotline is becoming a lot like the plotline of the movie "Heathers" I thought, why not add in a couple great things from Heathers down the line? I own nothing from that movie either. And no worries, there will still be many surprises, regardless of the similarities to "Heathers"

* * *

**Chapter 3: I'll Keep Secrets For You**

"What took you?" Draco called out appearing, seemingly out of nowhere. Ginny sighed scampering down the back steps out to the brink of the forest where Draco stood.

"Fleur," Ginny said grimacing. "She had to talk to me about my bridesmaids dress." Ginny rolled her eyes putting on a French high-pitched voice, "Zee pink clashes wif your hair, do you sink you could dye it blonde?"

"Blonde, hmm, that could work, blondes are sexy." Draco said playfully. Ginny glared at him, turning on her heal and heading back towards the house. Draco grabbed her, spinning her around to face him.

"Give it to me," Draco whispered into Ginny's ear, sending shivers down her spine.

"First tell me what you're doing with it," Ginny insisted, holding the wand in a death grip behind her back. Draco grabbed for it and she swiped it above her head avoiding his hand, he grabbed again and she jumped back holding it out to the right. "Just tell me, Draco!" He grinned, turning the whole thing into a game and tackling her to the ground, holding both of her wrists in one hand and extending them over her head. He snatched the wand with his other hand grinning and flipping it pompously between his fingers over her head. "Asshole," Ginny sniffed playfully.

"Sore sport," Draco retaliated, meeting her mouth aggressively before releasing her wrists; she pushed him off of her, trying not to smile.

"Tell me, what you are doing with his wand."

"First I'm going to fix up the stab wounds a bit, I can't fix them entirely, but we have to make it look like a spell killed him, not a knife."

"Why? Don't you think Harry could have stabbed him?" Ginny asked, puzzled.

"No," Draco said simply starting the healing spells sloppily, not much was changing as he mumbled and flicked.

"Why not?" Ginny asked.

"Damn, I hate these stupid spells… Look, Potter has was too much… _compassion_-" He said it like it was an ugly word, "Punch, yes, kick sure, claw, ok, and anything with a wand, sure, but stab to death? He'd wet his tiny little knickers before he'd manage that, especially with _dear old dad_…"

"Give me that," Ginny snatched the wand from Draco and quickly mended the broken skin. Draco grinned at her.

"I knew you were good for something," He laughed, Ginny rolled her eyes.

"Now, stand back, I have to curse the corpse," Ginny got up quickly feeling her stomach twist at the word _corpse_, he was dead, and here they were sitting and talking about killing him as if it were an everyday event to randomly murder people.

_For him it might be_, she thought to herself, and the thought made her feel ill.

"Avada Kedavra!" Draco hissed hitting the corpse with a deadly green ray.

"Holy fuck Draco!" Ginny screamed staring at him with a mixture of terror and fury. Draco laughed mumbling something about her language. "Did you have to use _that_ curse?"

"He's a Malfoy, correction, _was_, we don't die easy… Ginny, relax it's not like he was alive when I did it."

"Harry would never use that curse," Ginny hissed crossing her arms over he chest, she sank to the ground her knees feeling shaky. _What am I doing? _Draco dropped Harry's wand sinking next to her and wrapping his arms around her shaking body. She pushed him away.

"This is wrong, you killed your father and now we're messing with his dead body?" Ginny was almost in tears at this point.

"Relax, we're leaving, ok? You don't ever have to think about this again, just let me-" Draco paused staring at something behind Ginny's head.

"What is it-" Draco pushed a hand over her mouth violently.

"Quiet!" He hissed, "I heard something." He got up creeping slowly in the direction he had been staring. "Stay here," He said turning and giving Ginny a deathly serious look, "I might have to finish some business." Ginny's eyes widened in shock.

"Draco, no! Let's just go, _please_, you said we were leaving-"

"Shut the fuck up!" Draco hissed staring daggers at her. "Stay there, I'll be right back." He hissed through clenched teeth, and then, before Ginny could respond he had raced off into the dark.

* * *

Review?


	4. I'll Kill for You

_A/N: Sorry this one took so long guys, I've been a little bit busy... But I'm back, no fears :-D

* * *

_

**Chapter 4: I'll Kill for You**

**

* * *

**Ginny shivered leaning over Lucius Malfoy's dead body. Moonlight dappled its way through tree branches down to his long sugar blonde locks, cascading a silver gleam along the edge of his sullen face. 

"Come back, please, come back," Ginny whispered, wanting nothing more than to be wrapped up in Draco's strong arms, safe. _Or Harry's_ the thought was gone from her mind as quick as it had found it's way there as she saw something moving in the distance, a dark figure.

"Ginny get the wand! Ginny!" It was Draco's voice screaming it and she could now make out his body racing further in the distance. Ginny snatched it up and without thinking-

"Kill her, Ginny! She saw us! Kill her!"

"Avada Kedavra!" The words were out of her mouth, and the green ray jetting from the wands end before she realized what she had just done.

"Perfect aim!" Draco yelled laughing victoriously, "How come you didn't tell me you could do that! You act like the unforgivables are this big deal and then-" He stopped short as Ginny fell to the ground.

"I… I killed, I cursed," She was muttering in an intangible sort of way. "How? Draco, how did I do that? I can't- I, I've never-" She was crying now, softly. "I didn't mean to, I didn't you have to believe me!"

"It's ok, it really is, you had to, for our safety, for your safety," Draco said, calmly scooping her up off the ground.

"Who was it?" Ginny asked hesitantly.

"Doesn't matter," Draco said setting her down into a standing position. She leaned against him glaring up at him.

"Tell me, tell me who it was."

"You should be more concerned with who we're going to pin this on," Draco said raising an eyebrow at her. "My father was easy, it makes sense that Potter would kill him… But this may be a little harder."

"Who is it," Ginny said ripping herself away from Draco and running towards the fallen body. Draco chased after her grabbing her roughly and throwing her to the ground.

"It doesn't matter, Ginny, ok? Now listen to me. You are going home, and you aren't going to tell anyone about this. And I am going to set this up to make it look like someone else's work, alright?" He wrenched her up before she could respond and pushed her towards the burrow. "Go." He hissed. Ginny hesitated and Draco got a strange smile, "I can either make you go or you can do it on your own, but believe me, if I have to drag you back there it's going to be a lot more painful than if you just walk."

"Give me Harry's wand," Ginny said holding out her hand.

"Why?"

"He's going to notice if it doesn't show up sooner or later, he needs it, I thought the plan was just to do the spell through the wand so that when they do the test to see who's wand it came from-"

"Fine." Draco interrupted, grabbing the knife from his pocket. He brought the sharp bloodstained end the side of the wand and as Ginny gasped cut a thin slice all the way up the side of the wand, producing a thin sliver that he dropped onto his father's dead body. He casually tossed the rest of the wand at Ginny as if he hadn't just ruined it.

"What the hell!" Ginny yelled, "Was that really necessary?"

"It's what we're trained to do to the attacker's wand if we get their wand from them, and if Potter went up against him, My father would have gotten his wand at some point, long enough to slice it. Besides it better evidence for us." Ginny shook her head, seething.

"How am I supposed to explain this?" She asked, waving the ruined wand above her in fury.

"You won't have to, plant it somewhere where he'll find it, and act as though you have no idea," Draco shrugged. "Now, go home, I have some dirty work to do-"

"Let me see who it is," Draco put up his hand to stop her but she continued, "I promise I won't freak out, just let me see, I killed them, I have a right to know." Draco sighed, shaking his head with a smile.

"Fine, but if you start screaming or something-"

"I won't." Draco led her over to the fallen body. And once there illuminated the end of his wand holding it over the fallen person's face.

"No, I-" Ginny's breath caught in her throat as she stared at the familiar face, lifeless bellow her. "I killed-" She collapsed backwards into Draco Malfoy's arms before the name could escape her lips.

* * *

_Oh the drama! Like? Dislike? Let me know..._


	5. I'll Apologize for Us

_A little different format this time... reminiscent of Heathers... Which I don't own... btw... in fact I don't own anything... don't sue me! _

* * *

Chapter 5: I'll Apologize for Us

* * *

Dear diary,

At what point does you're teen angst go too far? The drama of losing Harry sent me to Draco and now what? We're killing for our oh-so-forbidden love. You heard right, my teen angst has a body count. One to be sure, unless being a party to cursing a dead corpse counts. Worse, if it could possibly get worse, is who it was. I killed my brother's fiancé, Fleur Delacour soon to be Fleur Weasley. So yes it was an accident of sorts, he said to fire and I did, I hadn't meant it to be her, in my head it was some horrible deatheater, yes?

Except that I hate her, have _always_ hated her, hoping against hope, wishing against wish, if there is a God out there, or some master Witch/Wizard controlling the universe, _please_ find Bill a different bride, a better one. I had wanted so badly for him and Tonks… I'm happy for her and Lupin, but really… Fleur? That stupid floozy bitch?

Is it disrespectful to the dead to call them floozy bitches? Probably. But still, it was accidental. I hadn't meant to, I'd never, ever kill her. Sure, I fantasized about it now and then, strangling her with that ugly pink dress that "clashed with my hair" shoving one of those stiletto healed shoes that she insists on wearing all the time, heal forward into that oh-so-long-elegant throat. But it was an accident. I didn't know it was her. I couldn't see that well, not well enough to see it was her, right?

I knew it was a girl. Draco had said _her_ and_ she_… She was tall and slender, I could tell that… I might have noticed the blonde hair… It had been so fast.

So, I killed her. So what. Everyone has to die sometime. Karma. She deserved it. Pink clashes with blood too bitch.

I'm sorry. Ok I'm just really, really sorry and I'll never ever do it again, I promise. Just please, please don't let anyone find out it was me. Especially not Bill.

_Please?

* * *

_

Dun- dun-DUH!

Like? Hate? Review!


	6. I'll Fight For Us

**Chapter 6: I'll Fight for Us

* * *

**

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing," Ginny said in a voice that was far too loud. She hadn't meant to answer so quickly, or to sound quite so guilty either. "Just tired," She lied sinking into her spot at the breakfast table. Harry sunk into the chair next to hers, his hair still tousled with sleep. "Where is everyone else?" Ginny asked uncomfortably.

"Your parents already left, had to go to some hearing, something about Mundungus Fletcher. The others have already eaten, I think they went into Diagon Alley or something," Harry explained grabbing a piece of toast off the small stack that had been left for the two of them.

"So we're the last two up then?" Ginny asked, more to fill in the empty silence then because she didn't know. Harry nodded, buttering the toast and setting it on the plate in front of her. "Thanks," She muttered and he nodded before grabbing a slice and buttering it for himself.

"So, you didn't sleep well last night either then?" Harry muttered after taking a slight nibble of his toast. Ginny shrugged.

"Guess not."

"What kept you up?" Harry persisted, watching her carefully. Ginny shifted uncomfortably.

"Nothing… I just guess I don't sleep well anymore…" She trailed off taking a big bite of toast.

"Why'd you go outside again?" Harry asked after a long silence. Ginny chewed slowly her heart pounding in her chest. _Fuck! _

"Why are you stalking me?" Ginny finally responded her voice rising angrily.

"I'm not, I just don't think its very safe-"

"And I don't really think it's any of your business if I'm safe." Harry frowned at her quizzically, "I just needed some fresh air, ok? Not a big deal."

"You needed fresh air for three hours?"

"What?"

"You were gone for three hours."

"Jesus, Harry! You're not my father, ok? You're not my dad, or my brother, or even my boyfriend anymore, remember?" She wasn't even quite sure why she was yelling but she was. She swallowed hard as Harry opened his mouth to respond, "So leave me the hell alone." She finished in a low cold voice. Harry looked slightly stunned as Ginny got up, leaving the rest of her breakfast, and stalked out.

Something wasn't right and Harry wasn't about to just forget about it, and _leave her the hell alone_, as she had said.

* * *

A/N: Shake that laffy taffy


End file.
